1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball having a mark thereon, more particularly to a technique which improves the visibility, the durability and the appearance of the mark.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf ball generally has printed marks such as letters, numbers and drawings to represent a brand name, a play number and the like on a surface of the golf ball body. In recent years, golfers tend to prefer the mark having luxurious and unique appearance. In order to satisfy the preference, there are provided golf balls where the mark having the luster is formed by blending the metal powder and the like into the ink composition for printing the mark.
For example, Japanese patent publication No. H11-114093A discloses a golf ball where the mark is printed with the ink composition comprising a pigment and a metal powder.
Japanese patent publication No. H11-319147A discloses a golf having the mark of the predetermined drawings. The mark is printed with the ink composition comprising the luster-developing component.
Japanese patent publication No. 2003-210617A discloses a golf ball where the mark is printed with the ink composition comprising a metal powder having a resin coating on the surface thereof and a pigment as an essential component.